Apologies
by InLoveWithClatoLove
Summary: Clove is that raven haired girl that bullies Katniss. But when she reveals secrets about her past, will Katniss accept her apology?


Disclaimer: I do not own the Hunger Games. To bad for me!

A/N: For you to understand the story, you need to know that Gale and Clove were dating. Then Gale rudely dumped her for Katniss, his best friend. Katniss rejected him for Peeta, but they are still best friends. Clove is now dating Cato, who she's loved forever. Gale started abusing Clove and telling her to hurt Katniss. Katniss has no idea this is going on. This is the story of Clove's apology.

Katniss POV

I watched as Clove slowly slipped a piece of paper in to my locker from inside. They were literally 5 feet away from me. I was inside my best friend Madge's locker. Good thing I was skinny. There I watched everything unfold. When the paper was inside, Clove nodded at Cato. Then she whispered, "I just hope she reads it." When they were gone, I hopped out of the locker and opened mine as fast as I could. I had a free period before lunch next period so I had plenty of time. As I opened my locker, a piece of paper fell out. I bet down and picked it up. I looked around. I was the only one in the hallway. I continued. Sure enough, in Clove's perfect bubbly handwriting, was my name on the front of the folded paper. Slowly I opened it, as if something could jump out at me. You never know with Clove. What I read next, I never expected:

Dear Katniss,

I would start off by saying how sorry I am, but that's to cliché. So instead, I'll start with my side of the story. When Gale dumped me, I wasn't that upset. I never really loved him like I do Cato. What killed me is how he left for someone with more "eye candy" (quoting off what he told me when he dumped me!). It really sucked. I hated him. But that is not why I hurt you. There are four reasons.

He dumped me for YOU. Because you have a bigger ass than I do! (Just take that as a compliment). I know you guys are best friends and such, but he really just wanted a sex buddy. And I refused to let him have me.

He forced me to. It looked like he was still you friend, but he was really mad. He would hurt me, mentally and a lot physically until I agreed. I still have the scars and bruises, which is why I always wear long sleeves. I only hurt you physically because I know he would hurt you mentally. That's way worse. You know your little sister Prim? He was going to kill her. So I agreed. Do you want to know why? You know that sweet little African American girl, Rue, that Prim is best friends with? She's my little sister. We adopted her, but I love more than anything in the world. She even beats Cato, but don't tell him I said that! Just by a tiny bit anyway. Rue loves Prim. If Prim dies, Rue will fall into depression, pulling me with her. I also know sisterly love, and if he killed Prim, it would kill you. I couldn't let that happen. So I did what I had to do.

Hormones. Yeah. That's right. I was pregnant. Note the "was". When Gale was busy abusing me, he punched me really hard in the gut and killed the baby. I was two months along. No one knows but you and Cato. It was his, but I didn't cheat! I would never do that, no matter how bad the situation. I wad dating Gale for a month. The month before that Cato got me pregnant. It's not here anymore. But you can tell it left a mark. I'll tell you why.

My anger issues. The abuse and pregnancy left me with anger problems. Remember that day in Science when you weren't listening to me? I can understand why, but it's just an example. Anyway, did you see how my pupils got really small, and my iris's got super dark? Almost black. That means I'm about to have an outburst. I managed to contain it. Thank goodness, because the only ones who can stop them are Cato and Rue. The only thing (not person) that calms me down is throwing knives. And I'm afraid that wouldn't go well with the teacher. So, if I start to do that around you., WALK AWAY! I know you would stay and try to help, but you will just hurt yourself. Please don't try that.

So, I don't even know if you read this letter. And if you did, you probably think I'm full of shit. But I really am sorry and I hope you understand.

From,

Clove Fuhrman

P.S. When I was at Gale's, I saw Rory. We are really close. He has a huge crush on Prim. Tell her I have something for her. I will give it to her when I pick up Rue.

I looked up from the letter. Until now, I didn't realize I was crying. So this is what she had to go through? I though I had a stressful life when a few punches and kicks were thrown my way! She had to go though teen pregnancy, abuse, and a terrible breakup. Only to be shunned by me. She was trying to protect me! I felt terrible. The bell rang and I ran full speed to lunch. I had to talk to Clove.

I made it to my table panting. I dropped my bag. Despite the sprint, I was still 5 minutes late. I quickly greeted my friends. My table consisted of Finnick, Annie, Johanna, Thresh, Madge, Peeta, and me. I looked around saw Clove leaning on Cato's shoulder at her table. I looked at the letter. Her phone number was on it because she had use personalized stationary. I entered it in my phone and texted her.

_Come to my table please!_ I wrote. I looked up. She was reading her phone. She looked at Cato and whispered something in his ear. She looked at me and nodded. Then she stood up and headed over.

"Ugh!" I heard Johanna moan. "Here she comes!" I didn't even have to ask to know she was talking about Clove. She began to stand.

"Sit!" I commanded. She sat, glaring at me. Clove arrived.

"You texted me to come over?" She said uncertainly. It sounded more like a question.

"Yes," I replied. "I read you letter. Her eyes filled up with tears. I gestured to the seat. She looked at my friends, who were all glaring at her, and shook her head.

"Sit. Down. Now!" I demanded. She sat down instantly.

"Katniss, I am so so so sorry. I don't know if I can say it enough." She began. She let one tear fall down her face. I looked around at my table. Everyone, even sweet soft Annie, had their glares on full power.

"Clove, I forgive you. Especially since you did it to protect Prim."

"Really! I thought you were better than this Katniss!" Johanna declared. I shot daggers at her.

"Can't you just believe Clove? Not even you Annie?!" I asked.

"I'm sorry. But after what she did I can't" Annie said sadly. Clove looked at me. Her tears were dry.

"It's ok Katniss. I only needed to hear it from you. They aren't going to believe me without the story, anyway."

"But-" I began.

"No" she said

"Clove if-"

"What!? If I give them the letter Katniss?!" she yelled. Her eyes began to change. Her pupils were getting smaller. Oh no! I gulped. I remembered what she said in her letter. I was determined to help her anyways. Cato saw what I was doing. His eyes widened.

"NO! Don't do it! Stop! Let her cool down!" he mouthed for the other table. I didn't listen.

"They will believe you, Clove" I declared. She lost it. She began to breathe really fast. MY eyes widened. For the first time, I was actually panicing in fear! Somehow, she had a knife in her hand. I saw Cato facepalm. Her ran over and hugged her from behind. She lifted the knife and threw it down. Right in between my feet. The force was so large, the knife was buried to the handle in the concrete floor.

"What was that! Did you not read the warning in the letter? What did she tell you to do?" he yelled.

"Walk away or lay off," I mumbled.

"That's right. You could've gotten yourself killed. She would never forgive herself. You NEED to be more careful!" he said, and walked away. Clove was back to her usual self, and looked at me in fear and shock. She pointed to the knife.

"Did I … " she began, but trailed off.

"Yes. It's my fault. I kept talking instead of shutting up like you told me too." Clove looked horrified.

"I, um, have to go." She muttered, and began to walk away. I grabbed her hand.

"They will believe you." I stated again.

"How?" she asked.

"Do you have spare copies of your letter?"

"Yes."

"Get Cato to bring them over here."

"Fine" she muttered. She whipped out her phone, and called Cato. When he picked up, she began to sing a song, almost like a lullaby. When she finished, she whispered, "Cool?". Then hung up. Annie stared at her in awe.

"You are such an amazing singer!" Annie cried.

"Thanks." She mumbled with a small smile. Cato came over with about 17 folded sheets of paper with my name on them. He game them to me. I handed them out. As the group read, I whispered to Clove,

"Why did you sing into the phone?"

"We have a secret code because we don't know if the group bugged our phones and we can't have them hearing our personal business. By now, the group had finished the letter. Annie was actually crying. Everyone else looked at her in shock.

"I am so sorry! I didn't know! That's terrible!" The group took turns giving sympathy for Clove. Then I remembered something.

"You said Gale was going to kill Prim right?" I asked.

"Right," Clove said. "He thought that if she was dead, you would look to him for comfort, and quote, 'ditch that stupid bread boy for a real hunk.'"

"Thank you. We are all going to beat up Gale now" I said

"That was so fun!" Johanna yelled, as we walked back into the cafeteria. We had found Gale in a classroom serving detention. We left him with 2 black eyes, a broken nose and arm, and some serious pain in a sensitive spot.

"Totally!" Clove agreed. "Also, I'm coming to pick Rue up today. I have that thing for Prim!" she said, smiling devilishly.

"As long as it's not a pregnancy test, I'm fine with it!" I said. We both laughed.

"Rue, your sister is here!" Prim called.

"Coming!" Rue called. I burst out of my bedroom to meet Clove. After she apologized to me, we were great friends.

"Hey Clove!" I yelled.

"Hey, Kit Kat!" she smirked. I glared at her. She smiled innocently. "Hey Prim!"

"Hi Clove," she said and hugged her. I smiled knowing that Prim was safe.

"I have something for you. It's from Rory!" Clove said smiling.

"What is it.?" Prim asked blushing.

"Close your eyes." Clove commanded. I watched as she put a necklace on Prim. It had a mockingjay on it. Mockingjays are good luck.

"Rory said as long as you have it, you love will blossom forever." Clove said. Prim opened her eyes, squealed, and hugged Clove.

"Thank you! Thank you! I'm going to call Rory!" she said bounding up the stairs. I smiled.

That night, for the first time this year, I slept peacefully.

A/N:Sorry about the terrible ending. I couldn't think of anything!


End file.
